Never Let Luffy Get Drunk
by Ulrilra
Summary: Luffy gets drunk and a nightmare ensues that engulfs an entire island


Never Let Luffy Get Drunk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own One Piece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was just setting over the horizon when Zoro's voice came down from the crow's nest of the Thousand Sunny.

"I see an island!"

Luffy, who was admiring the fish in the aquarium, jumped to his feet and bolted out onto the deck shouting, "YAHOOOO!"

Sanji, who was getting ready to prepare dinner, turned the burner off, figuring that they could eat on land.

Usopp, who was crawling underneath a drawer to grab a tool he had just dropped, smashed his head trying to sit up and yelled "OW!!"

Chopper, who was leaning against the rail of the ship, enjoying the feeling of the setting sun heating his fur, hopped to his feet and excitedly ran to the front of the ship.

Nami, who was in her room reading, stuck a bookmark in the page she was on, tossed the book onto her bed, then walked outside.

Robin, who was in the lavatory, finished what she was doing, then stepped out.

And Franky, who was fixing a hole in the paddle system, set his hammer down and climbed up the ladder to the deck.

When all had gathered at the front of the ship, Nami spoke.

"We should arrive in about an hour." she stated. "Once we get there, Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji-kun should leave the ship first to get information about the island since no one should be able to recognize them from their wanted posters."

"Why should the rest of us have to wait on the ship?" asked Zoro. "Even if someone recognizes and attacks us, we can just fight them."

"First," Nami began, "we don't know what sort of island this is. There could be a marine base on it, or it could be infested with pirates, or any other of a number of things that could put us in danger. I need to know whether it's safe to walk around alone, especially now that I have a bounty."

"Don't worry Nami-san! No matter where you go, I'll be there to protect you!" Sanji proclaimed.

"Secondly," Nami continued, "we need to know how long it takes for the log pose to set. If the island turns out to be dangerous and we have to stay there for a few days, it's important that we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"That's definitely true." said Usopp, nodding his head.

Once everyone agreed to the plan, they all returned to their activities around the ship. Luffy stayed at the head, watching the island with growing excitement as it came closer into view.

After a half hour, the sun had disappeared and the sky was filled with stars.

Luffy was displeased, having hoped to get a good view of the island before it became too dark.

When they arrived at the docks, Nami noticed a significant number of pirate ships anchored and got a sinking feeling in her gut.

After the ship was docked, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper left and headed into the town as planned.

Luffy sat on the upper deck with a sour expression, eager to explore the town himself.

It having been a week since they departed the last island, Zoro, Robin, Nami, and Franky were a bit restless to leave the ship themselves.

As the five of them waited on the Sunny, they heard loud noises coming from the town's streets. It was a mixture of music and yelling. Nami thought she heard a gun shot.

"This sounds like a rowdy place." commented Franky.

"For it to be this loud at night, it certainly does say something about the island's inhabitants.." Robin added.

"As long as they have bars, it sounds fine to me." said Zoro, who had finished the last of his rum four days ago.

"We should go eat first thing!" exclaimed Luffy.

"I have a bad feeling about this town.." Nami breathed.

xxxxxxxxxx

After some time passed, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper returned to the ship.

Nami noticed that Usopp and Chopper were shaking.

Sanji was the first to speak.

"To start off with," he said, "this island's name is Fipal and the name of the town is Barrel Brawling."

"Barrel Brawling." repeated Nami, her bad feeling now intensifying.

"This town.." Sanji began, "..isn't very charming."

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"Well, it was hard to get anyone to answer our questions but-" Sanji was cut off by Usopp, who exclaimed,

"One guy threatened to cut our throats when we approached him!"

"It was really scary!!" added Chopper.

"- but from what we got," Sanji continued, "this island is a haven for pirates. Hundreds of pirates come and go every day."

'I knew it..' Nami thought to herself, a gloomy expression taking over her face.

"That's great!" replied Luffy, ecstatically. "We're pirates, so this should be fun!"

"That's not great at all.." said Nami. "Pirates are dangerous. And they go after bounties, too."

"So?" asked Zoro calmly. "Like I said, if they attack us, we'll just fight them."

"That might cause problems for us." said Sanji. "It takes the log pose two days to set on this island. If we cause a ruckus, word will spread fast and we don't want to be stuck here not knowing when we might get attacked."

"Two days.." muttered Nami.

"So we just have to be careful." Zoro stated.

"Okay! Let's go!" shouted Luffy.

"Wait just a minute!" Nami snapped. "Now that we know the situation, we need to take precautionary measures!"

"We should just wait on the ship until we can leave again!" exclaimed Usopp, shivering. "That town is too dangerous!"

"I agree! I agree!" yelled Chopper.

"That's not an option." said Nami. "We're just going to have to make sure no one recognizes us from our wanted posters and keep away from any possible conflict."

"How are we going to avoid being recognized?" questioned Franky.

"Well, my idea is that Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Robin and myself wear hoods to cover our faces." said Nami.

"Won't that just draw more attention to us?" asked Franky.

"If everyone in this town is a pirate, I doubt they'll care." Nami replied.

"Then, what are we going to do tonight?" asked Robin.

"I'm getting a drink." declared Zoro.

"FOOD!" exclaimed Luffy.

"I'm running low on cola." commented Franky.

"Okay, for tonight, let's try to find a place to eat." said Nami.

xxxxxxxxxx

With Luffy, Nami, Robin, Zoro and Franky wearing cloaks that covered their faces, the eight Strawhats made their way into Barrel Brawling Town.

"Let's find food fast!" shouted Luffy, running ahead.

"Stop right there!" Nami yelled. "We need to stay together for now! You can't be running off doing whatever you want!"

"I don't see what the problem is.." muttered Luffy.

As they walked down a torchlit street, the music and voices got louder.

"Hey.." came a man's voice. "..Do you guys want to buy me a drink?"

A man wearing tattered clothes was laying against the side of the alley, an empty bottle of rum in his hands. When they walked by him he started to laugh maniacally.

"See what I mean??" exclaimed Usopp, hiding behind Chopper who was in his human form. "This place is creepy!"

"What's creepy about some drunk lying on the ground?" asked Zoro.

"That's not all!" Usopp retorted. "You'll understand once we get into town!"

Coming out of the alley, they suddenly found themselves in a loud, bright, crowded street.

Intimidating men who were obviously pirates were walking around, proudly displaying swords and guns at their sides. Some had their arms wrapped around women, others staggered around with bottles of whiskey in their hands.

There seemed to be hundreds of bars filling the streets with the light that poured out their windows.

Standing erect above the countless buildings was a clock tower, probably the symbol of the town.

As the Strawhats walked through the streets, they got funny looks from some of the people they passed.

They had been walking for a few minutes and had still not found a place to eat that wasn't too full.

A large group of men were leaning against a wall drinking. They were casting glares at the Strawhats and some of them were laughing. They were surrounding a well built man with a fierce appearance. He was staring directly at them as they walked by and he had a large smile on his face.

"Just ignore them.." Nami whispered so that only the seven could hear her.

"Hey, do you guys know where I can get some food?" asked Luffy, walking right up to the dangerous looking man in the center.

Luffy suddenly had twenty guns pointed at him.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" asked one of the men. "This man is the 58,000,000 beri bounty, Banju."

Banju looked at Luffy with his wide smile and said,

"Go to hell, brat."

Luffy looked at him, confused, and was about to reply when Nami grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Luffy!" she whispered. "What are you doing!? That guy is obviously dangerous!"

"Really?" said Luffy, tilting his head. "He seemed like an okay guy to me.."

Nami made an exasperated sigh. "Just stay with the rest of us and don't talk to anyone!"

The group of men roared laughing as they walked by.

A couple more minutes passed.

They were about to turn a corner when Zoro suddenly yelled, "What the hell!?" and jumped backwards.

"Wh-what is it!?" shrieked Usopp.

"Something wet just hit my head!" he exclaimed.

"Hahahaha!" Someone's voice came from above them.

Looking up, they saw a drunk man urinating off of a building.

"YOU BASTARD!!" roared Zoro.

"Zoro! Stop!" whispered Nami, grabbing the swordsman's arm before he could leap onto the roof and decapitate the man. "I know it's hard, but you need to just let it go! We absolutely can't draw any attention to ourselves!"

"But..!! That guy, he..!! He pissed on me!!" Zoro argued.

"Just let it go!"

Zoro glared at the drunkard for a moment then trudged along behind Nami and the others.

Up ahead, they saw a man who appeared to be a pirate captain. He wore a mantel with golden lining at the shoulders and had four guns tucked into his sash. He was a well framed man with a short beard. He was walking in the opposite direction as they with a group of men around him. They were roaring laughing about something. As the eight Strawhats got closer, they started to be able to make out what they were talking about.

"Did you see the look on that jerk's face when we stabbed him!?" one of the men bellowed.

"I think he shit himself afterwards!!" another one yelled.

"That's what happens when you bump into Gert, the 87,000,000 beri man!" another man hollered, gesturing towards the man wearing the mantel.

"Di-did you hear that!?" whispered Usopp. "The last guy was worth 58,000,000 and now this guy is worth 87,000,000! This place is terrifying!"

They were about to pass by eachother when the captain suddenly yelled, "Hey, kid!"

He was pointing at Usopp and cringing.

"Wh-who, me!?" asked Usopp, his entire body shaking.

"You just looked at me funny, didn't you!?" Gert shouted.

Usopp's teeth were chattering and his legs were about to buckle under.

"N-n-n-no!! Of course not!" Usopp replied pleadingly, bowing to the man.

"Maybe I should pluck out one of your eyes to teach you some manners." announced Gert, now standing imposingly in front of the group.

Zoro had a serious expression on his face, ready to fight the man.

Nami stepped up.

"Please forgive his rudeness." she begged. "He didn't mean anything by it."

Gert eyed Nami for a moment before saying,

"That's a nice voice you've got there, girly. Why don't you take that hood off so I can see your face?"

He smiled broadly, revealing to everyone that he had some missing teeth.

"I-I'm a little shy, so I prefer to keep it hidden.." she replied.

"I said take it off." Gert stated, his eyes narrowing.

Sanji glared at him and was about to step up when Nami quickly took her hood off, hoping he wouldn't recognize her from her wanted poster.

The group behind him whistled and shouted.

"You've got a damn nice face there!" exclaimed Gert. "Why don't you come with us? We'll have a lot of fun!"

She unconsciously backed up a little while faking a smile.

Gert grunted. "Don't tell me this pathetic group here is your crew?"

He laughed then grabbed Nami and Zoro, who were standing right in front of him, by the shoulder, and pushed them aside.

"Just be sure to stay out of my way from now on." he announced.

The rest of his crew walked through the path he had made, laughing.

The eight of them stood there, unmoving, until the men had all walked by.

"Th-that was too close.." squeaked Usopp.

"I really wanted to kick that guy's face in.." muttered Sanji.

"I'm hungry.." moaned Luffy.

"Let's just go!" shouted Nami, wiping a tear from her eye.

They resumed their walking.

"This place is really dangerous.." mumbled Franky.

After another ten minutes of unproductive searching, the Strawhats ran into a large group of men who were blockading the street.

"Let's just turn around and find another route.." Nami whispered, angry.

"I don't want to." said Luffy, flatly.

"Luffy! Those men are obviously trouble! Haven't you realized yet that we need to avoid people like them!?" shouted Nami.

"I don't care!" yelled Luffy. "We've been walking around for too long and I'm hungry!"

Luffy walked up to the group of men.

"That idiot!" Nami hollered.

Zoro put a hand on one of his swords.

"Hey, this street is taken." said one of the men, glaring at Luffy menacingly. "If you want to pass here, you have to pay the fine."

Luffy stared at the man for a moment before asking,

"Why?"

"Eh!? Brat, are you trying to pick a fight with us!?" the man bellowed, pulling a gun out and pointing it at Luffy. Luffy grinned and pulled his fist back, ready to strike a punch when Nami jumped forward, hitting him over the head.

"I'm so sorry!" she shouted, smiling pleadingly at the man. "We'll find another route!"

She began pulling Luffy away when the man yelled,

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

Nami turned around, frightened.

"I can't just let you go after this insult." he said. "You're going to have to make it up to me, somehow." He stared at Nami's chest, suggestively.

"Why don't you show me what you've got under there?"

The entire group of men started laughing.

Nami cringed and walked away, dragging Luffy with her.

The man shouted behind her, "This isn't a place where you can keep your pride! You'd better realize that soon, brats!"

As they walked deeper into the town, even more threatening pirates seemed to appear. Nami was about to lose herself when they suddenly found themselves in a dark, quiet area of the town.

"What's up with this place?" questioned Franky. "Everything was so noisy and crowded just a minute ago, but now.."

"This is strange.." muttered Usopp.

They were at the very center of the town. Above them was the giant clock tower.

"Hey, look at that." said Sanji, pointing to a building a short ways away where a door was open and light was coming out.

"It looks like that's the only place open here.." stated Usopp.

When they came to the door, they realized it was a tavern. There was a bar and some people inside.

"This place doesn't look so crowded.." Nami said.

"FOOD!" Luffy exclaimed, running inside.

Everyone followed him in.

The room was fairly large and there were alot of tables in it.

At the very back, there were a number of men drinking and playing cards. Among them was a noticeably large man with tattoos who wasn't wearing a shirt. Some of them were staring at them threateningly, but Nami didn't care. She was used to that by now.

They all went up to the bar, where Luffy had just started conversing with the bartender.

"Food! You have food, right!?" Luffy shouted.

"We're known for being the best bar and restaurant in town." the bartender replied.

A short while later, the Strawhats were all seated and multiple platters of food were on the table.

Luffy was grabbing everything in sight and stuffing it into his mouth as fast as he could.

Zoro was happily chugging down a cup of whiskey.

Franky was loading up on cola.

Nami had her head in her arms, exhausted from the night's affairs.

Robin, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji had their chairs turned away from the table so they could eat without having their food stolen by Luffy.

"MORE MEAT!" Luffy called to the bartender, who nodded and stepped behind a door where a fair number of chefs were making their food.

At that moment, a few men from the back of the room walked up to their table.

"You do know who that man in the back of the bar is, don't you?" one of them asked.

Nami lifted her head up from the table, resisting the urge to strangle the man who had just spoken. She was sure she was about to hear about another large bounty. And sure enough,

"That man is Golass, the man with a bounty of 160,000,000. He's the biggest pirate in this town and this is where he likes to rest. That's why this part of town is deserted."

The bartender set a platter of sizzling stir fry on the table. "This just came off the stove, you should wait a while for it to cool down." he advised Luffy.

"So by entering this tavern," the man continued, "you're intruding on Golass's territory."

Ignoring the bartender's warning, Luffy grabbed the food, plate and all, and stuffed it into his mouth. "HOT!!" he yelled, spitting it out.

The men, which there were about ten of, were now surrounding half of the table. Nami was moping. It seemed they were going to have to leave.

Luffy ran across the room and behind the bar counter yelling, "HOT!!" He grabbed a barrel of what he thought was water, pulled the lid off it and chugged it down in an instant. Zoro, who had been watching Luffy with mild amusement spit his drink out.

"Luffy! What are you doing!?" he bellowed.

Luffy grabbed another barrel and chugged it down just as fast, this time gaining the attention of Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Robin, and Chopper. Then he grabbed another and did the same thing.

Finally, he sighed and cheerfully hopped back to the table to continue eating.

"Lu-Luffy.." Sanji began. "..Do you know what you just drank..?"

Usopp's jaw was hanging open as he watched Luffy continue to eat.

"He just downed three barrels of rum.." Franky breathed.

"This is quite extraordinary." commented Robin. "A normal man wouldn't be able to remain conscious after that."

"A normal man wouldn't even be able to fit that much in his stomach!" Usopp shouted.

"He might get alcohol poisoning!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I'm impressed." said Zoro, regaining his composure.

Nami had now stood up, and was backing away from the men surrounding her.

She glanced at her crew, who were too busy staring at Luffy to notice what was going on.

'What are those idiots doing!?' she thought to herself. 'This place is too dangerous! We need to get out of here!'

Luffy was about to stuff a piece of meat into his mouth when he suddenly lost consciousness, his face slamming against the table.

"Guess he couldn't handle it after all." said Zoro.

"Well ofcourse not!" Franky hollered. "No one could drink that much and still have their senses! We'll be lucky if he doesn't die!"

"Doctor! Doctor!!" Chopper shouted.

Then Luffy's head shot up, startling everyone.

He wore a drowsy expression.

He looked at the table, then at his crewmates.

"Where's the food?" he asked.

"Uh..You ate it." replied Sanji.

Ignoring Sanji, Luffy looked at the men who were now advancing on Nami.

"It was you bastards, wasn't it?" he asked. "WASN'T IT!?"

The Strawhat captain stood up, knocking his chair over.

He was glaring at the men from under his hood.

"You stole it, didn't you!?" he shouted. "You stole it all, and then you ate it, didn't you!?"

The men looked at him threateningly, and some pulled out knives.

Then, before anyone in the tavern could even register it, the ten men were sent flying across the room after Luffy hit them with a flurry of punches.

The men in the back of the room all stopped what they were doing. Their captain, the large tattooed man, Golass, turned to look at Luffy.

"Luffy!" Nami shrieked. "What have you done!?"

Ignoring Nami, Luffy began walking towards the men in the back of the room.

The men all stood up and pulled out various weapons.

Luffy continued to walk towards them, the hood shading his eyes.

"The shrimp." he said. "The steak. The fish. The meatballs."

"Do you know who you're talking to!?" one of Golass's crew members yelled. "We are the crew of Golass, the man with a bounty of 160,000,000 beri on his hea-"

"THE SAUSAGES." Luffy continued. "THE BACON! THE HAM!!"

"What the hell is that idiot doing!?" shouted Sanji.

"I think...He's drunk.." muttered Franky.

"You've dug your own grave!" a man bellowed.

"You've messed with the wrong pirates!" exclaimed another man.

"ALL THE MEAT!!" Luffy roared. "YOU TOOK EVERY LAST PIECE OF IT, DIDN'T YOU!!"

Golass stood up from his seat and stepped out of the shadows.

"And what if I did?" he asked, comically.

Luffy stared at him for a moment.

No one was exactly sure what happened next. It all happened too fast. A horrible cracking sound resounded throughout the tavern as Golass's skull was literally broken open by the Strawhat captain's fist.

Whatever horrible things Golass had done to earn him his bounty, whatever great strength he had, whatever possible devil fruit powers he may have possesed, he never got the chance to display any of these things as he was sent flying out the roof of the tavern and over a number of buildings before he landed on a street about five hundred feet away.

No one saw any of this. What they saw was a hooded man and a large, shirtless man with tattoos, and then a moment later, a hooded man standing in the place where the man with tattoos had just been standing.

Golass's crew stood in shock for a moment before they realized what had just happened.

One member of the crew spoke up.

"Who...the hell are you..?"

As if in answer, Luffy threw his cloak off and put his straw hat over his head.

Golass's now captain-less crew all dropped their jaws.

"Tha-that's..." one of them began before trailing off.

A few seconds passed during which no one said anything. Then one man finally said in a gasp,

"Strawhat Luffy.."

"So much for our cover." Nami said outloud, sitting back down in her chair and covering her face with her hand.

A silence returned for a few more seconds, only this time it was broken by the sound of Luffy cracking his knuckles.

"You were all in on it, weren't you?" he asked. "You all helped to take the meat, didn't you?"

"Tha-that's the pirate who took down Enies Lobby.." muttered one man.

"The one with a bounty of 300,000,000.." muttered another.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT IT'S ALL GONE, ISN'T IT!?" Luffy thundered.

Suddenly, all the men started to scream and run towards the door.

"You think I'll let you get away!?" Luffy roared. "I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

"AHHHHH!!" the ex-crew screamed as they crowded around the door, each member trying to squeeze through it.

"GOMU GOMU NO..!!" Luffy began, earning more horrified screams from the fleeing men.

"STORM!!"

All fifty seven men were shot into the sky, along with the wall of the tavern. It was another twenty seconds before the first of them hit the ground.

The Strawhat crew stared at their captain in awe for a moment, before Nami finally yelled,

"Luffy! What are you doing!? We were trying to not draw attention, but you just-"

"It's all gone!" Luffy cried, interrupting her. "I'll never see any of it again! I'll never forgive them! I'll never forgive any of them!"

"Is he always like this when he's drunk?" asked Franky.

"I don't know." Zoro replied. "I've never seen him drink before."

"It's this whole town!" Luffy shouted. "They were all in on it! They were planning it from the beginning! I WON'T FORGIVE THEM!!"

And with that, Luffy ran out the door (or rather, the hole in the side of the tavern where the door used to be) and disappeared from sight.

Luffy's crew stared after him for a moment before realization struck them.

"Luffy's going to get killed!" Usopp hollered. "Those evil pirates from before almost killed us just for looking at them but Luffy's going to PICK A FIGHT with them!!"

"Those pirates were all weaklings." said Zoro. "He'll be fine."

"WEAKLINGS!?" bellowed Usopp. "Don't you remember that Gert guy!? He was terrifying!"

"I'm not worried about Luffy!" yelled Nami. "I'm worried about all of us! How are we going to stay here for two days if Luffy makes enemies out of every pirate on the island!?"

"In any case, we should go and find him!" shouted Franky.

"No need for these anymore." Zoro remarked as he threw his cloak off.

With that, the seven of them all headed out to find Luffy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"HEY! YOU!" Luffy yelled.

The pirate captain known as Gert looked around to find the source of the sudden noise.

"You're that guy from before!" Luffy hollered. "You were already planning it then, weren't you!?"

"..I recognize your voice.." grunted Gert. "..You're one of those brats from earlier, aren't you? I warned you to stay out of my way but it seems you have a death wish! Where are you!?"

Gert looked around until he caught sight of a man in a red vest and shorts standing atop a nearby building.

"So there you are! I hope you're prepared to..." Gert trailed off when he got a good look at who he was talking to. "W-wait..you're...!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Since none of the Strawhats had any idea where Luffy went, they decided to split up to search for him. Since they were at the center of the city, they divided into four groups; one group would head north, another south, another east, and another west.

Zoro went with Chopper, Usopp went with Franky, Nami went with Robin, and Sanji went alone.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes of searching, Zoro and Chopper came to a building that looked like it had been torn apart. They ran up to it and looked around. They suddenly heard Luffy's voice.

"DID YOU EAT IT!? DID YOU EAT IT AFTER YOU STOLE IT FROM ME!?"

Luffy was on the other side of the torn up building. He was surrounded by numerous beat-up bodies, each laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Luffy was holding a pirate up by his collar. Although it was hard to tell due to the countless bruises he had covering his body and the blood that ran down his face, Zoro recognized the man as the one who had called himself "Gert".

"WELL, DID YOU!?" Luffy spat into the man's face.

Gert was crying. "I..I don't know what you're talking...about.." he managed to say before passing out, his head falling limply over his shoulder.

Luffy threw him aside and scowled.

"There's so many of them!" he shouted. "They all came together just to steal the meat from me!!"

And before Zoro or Chopper could stop him, Luffy had rocketed into the air, disappearing from sight again.

xxxxxxxxxx

"HEY! BASTARDS!"

The group of men that stood blocking a street looked ahead of them towards where the sudden shout had come from.

"Who the hell said that!?" one of the men yelled.

They could hear someone's footsteps approaching them from the shadows.

"Was it good?" the voice asked. "My meat. Was it good? Did you enjoy eating it AFTER YOU STOLE IT FROM ME!?"

"Hey..I know that voice!" one of the men shouted. "Hahaha! You're that kid from before who mouthed off to us! Have you come back to apologize?"

The men all broke out laughing then choked a moment later when the owner of the said voice stepped out of the shadows, his straw hat lit up by the moonlight.

"Oh shit! You're...!!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Robin and Nami had been running for some time when they heard a loud noise coming from a shadowy street.

"Isn't that the street those men were blockading?" asked Nami as she ran down it with Robin.

"Yes, I'm sure it was.." Robin replied.

When they came to the area where the men had been, they stopped dead in their tracks.

In front of them was a pile of bodies, each motionless and beaten. On top of the pile stood Luffy, gloriously illuminated by lunar light. He was holding a man in the air by his throat.

"Tell me.." he began. "What did you like best? Was it the meat balls? The steak? Or maybe it was the fried fish? It was the fried fish, wasn't it!? WASN'T IT!?"

Through his squeezed vocal cords, the battered pirate managed to squeeze out,

"..don't know..what..you're talking about.."

His body then went limp.

"Tch." Luffy cringed. "They're all going to pay for this..!"

And before Nami or Robin could do or say anything, Luffy had leapt onto a roof and vanished.

xxxxxxxxxx

"HEY! SMILEY!"

Banju, the 58,000,000 beri bounty head, infamous for his wicked smile, stood up from where he sat to determine who had just called him out.

"I saw you before!" Luffy yelled from the roof of a nearby tavern. "Did you decide then that you would take it!?"

"Oho." Banju laughed. "You're that brat. You've got some guts calling me out. I told you to go to hell earlier. Have you decided that you'd rather be sent there?"

When Luffy jumped down from the roof and came face to face with Banju, the smiling pirate's notorious smile suddenly vanished.

"What the!? You...!!"

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been quite a while since Sanji first set out and he still hadn't caught scent of Luffy. He was about to head back and try a different route when he heard a scream from up ahead. Turning a corner, he found himself looking at his captain.

All around Luffy were the beaten bodies of pirates. He was kneeling over a man that Sanji remembered seeing earlier that night and was hitting him repeatedly while yelling,

"WHAT KIND OF SAUCE DID YOU USE!? WHAT DID YOU PUT ON THE MEAT THAT YOU STOLE FROM ME!?"

Between hits, the man uttered the words,

"what...are...you...talking..about.."

He then coughed up a large amount of blood and his body went limp.

Luffy huffed. "There was one more, wasn't there!?"

Then, before Sanji had the chance to act, Luffy had jumped onto the roofs at lightning speed and was gone from sight.

xxxxxxxxxx

"HEY! PEEING MAN!"

The man drinking a bottle of rum on the roof of an old building tried to sit up to see who was yelling, but was too drunk to move.

"You're that guy who was peeing off the roof earlier!" Luffy shouted, walking towards the fat drunkard lying helplessly on his back.

"Did you see me then and decide on the spot that you would take it!?" thundered Luffy. "Did you decide that you should have the meat instead of me!?"

"Who...the hell are you..." the man mumbled. "If you're after my whiskey, you can go to hell."

xxxxxxxxxx

Franky and Usopp had gotten sick of running around and were standing on the roof of a tall building, trying to catch sight of Luffy. Suddenly, a man's shout came from below them.

They looked down to see Luffy on the building right under them, holding a man up against a wall by his shirt.

"DID YOU MIX THEM TOGETHER!?" Luffy roared. "DID YOU EAT THE MEAT BALLS BY THEMSELVES, OR DID YOU EAT THEM WITH THE STEAK!? DID YOU HAVE THE SHRIMP PLAIN, OR DID YOU HAVE THEM WITH THE FISH!?"

The man, who was bruised and bleeding, managed to utter a single sentence before losing consciousness.

"..give..me..back...my..whiskey.."

Luffy threw him off the roof and onto the street below.

"Those were just the people I saw." said Luffy. "Everyone in this town was a part of it..! This whole town has to be destroyed!"

"GEAR.." Luffy began, sticking his thumb between his teeth. "..THIRD."

Franky and Usopp, who would get to see a little more than the others, watched in astonishment as Luffy bit his thumb and blew into it, causing his arm to grow in volume.

Luffy then leapt into the air and demolished the building he had been standing on with his new giant fist.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Franky. "What the hell is that technique!?"

"I have no idea!" Usopp yelled. "I've never seen it before!"

"Whatever it is, it's really dangerous!" bellowed Franky. "He demolished that entire building in an instant!"

Franky and Usopp were suddenly knocked off their feet as Luffy destroyed the base of the building they were standing on.

"GYAAAAHH!" Usopp hollered, latching himself onto Franky's back as the cyborg leapt to the roof of the nearest building.

When they looked back, Luffy was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Luffy jumped from building to building, destroying each as he went. The agonizing screams his victims made as they were crushed told him he was hitting true to the mark.

"THIS IS FOR THE STEAK!!" he proclaimed, bringing his giant leg down on a pirate-filled tavern, toppling it.

"Who the hell is that!?" a fleeing pirate exclaimed.

"I don't know, but he's destroying the town!!" replied another fleeing pirate.

"THIS IS FOR THE SHRIMP!!" Luffy announced, plummeting his king-sized fist into a local pub.

"Captain!!" a pirate yelled, watching his leader get buried under a pile of rubble.

"This guy is inhuman!" another pirate shouted. "We need to get the hell out of here!"

"THIS IS FOR THE FISH!!" Luffy howled, leveling four buildings at once with a kick from his massive foot.

"Get to the docks!!" a pirate captain cried. "We need to get the hell off this island!"

Luffy continued to obliterate Barrel Brawling, the infamous pirate's haven now his own personal demolition site.

xxxxxxxxxx

The seven remaining Strawhats met back up in the center of town.

"Luffy's on a rampage!" shouted Usopp. "He's started to destroy buildings!"

"So that's what those loud noises are.." said Sanji.

Suddenly, a huge explosion rose up from a part of the town.

"What the hell is that guy doing!?" exclaimed Franky.

"Why did this happen.." whimpered Nami, on her knees with her face buried in her hands. "We were supposed to avoid all conflict.."

Another explosion erupted from another part of town, smoke billowing up into the sky.

It seems he's not going to stop until he's demolished everything." commented Zoro.

"At the rate he's going, that might not be too long from now.." replied Franky.

xxxxxxxxxx

Luffy leveled building after building, destroying one section of town before moving on to the next, leaving burning rubble in his wake. He had nearly made a complete circle around the clock tower, which he decided he would finish last as it was home to the leader of his meat-stealing foes and needed to be slowly closed in on.

Meanwhile, all the pirates on the island were fleeing to their ships.

At some point, a rumor had spread that the one responsible for this nightmare was the infamous "Strawhat Luffy". Since his bounty was at the level of Shichibukai and he was known across the world for razing the famous judicial island, no one questioned this or found it hard to believe.

xxxxxxxxxx

One hour later

xxxxxxxxxx

The entire island was now on fire.

The flames had spread from the town into the uninhabited outskirts of Fipal, making it a raging inferno in the middle of the sea.

The Strawhats were the only pirates that hadn't been killed or escaped. They were desperately searching for Luffy, who had vanished a short while earlier.

"Where is that idiot!?" shouted Zoro.

"He destroys the whole island, then he disappears.." muttered Sanji.

"If we don't hurry up, the ship might catch fire too!" exclaimed Franky.

"To think Luffy was capable of something like this.." muttered Usopp, staring at the flames and the endless clouds of smoke.

"He could die in these flames!" Chopper yelled.

"This is really amazing.." Robin remarked, sweating from the intense heat.

"LUFFY!!" Nami screamed.

When the heat had become almost too much to bear, Chopper suddenly shouted, "I think I see him!"

Lying on a pile of pulverized rock and surrounded by flames was what appeared to be a miniature version of Luffy.

He was unconscious and the fire had almost reached him.

Zoro bounded towards his location, leaping over the burning embers, where he grabbed his miniature captain's foot and flung him over his shoulder.

"I've got him!" bellowed Zoro. "Now let's get the hell out of here!"

The Strawhats all rushed to their ship, which had miraculously avoided getting scorched, pulled up the anchor and lowered the sail.

"Wait!" exclaimed Sanji. "The log pose hasn't set yet! We have no where to go!"

"Don't worry!" shouted Nami. "I took one off of one of the knocked out pirates!"

As they sailed out, they watched as the clock tower, the last building to stand, fell over, forever ending the town of Barrel Brawling.

"You know.." began Usopp, "..I'm not going to miss that town."

"Me neither." Nami said, cringing as she remembered the events that had transpired.

"In a way.." she began, "..even though that wasn't his intent, and he went way overboard...It was almost as if Luffy did that for us."

"It's true that everything worked out in the end." remarked Robin. "We got off the island earlier then we would have otherwise."

"And we also learned something extremely important." said Sanji. "Never let Luffy get drunk." 


End file.
